diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Calling for Attention
Calling for Attention (Apīru Taimu, アピールタイム) is Episode 22 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series. The Episode follows the storyline from chapter 63 to 65 of the manga. Summary The fierce Summer Tournament begins and Seidou's first match is against the defensive team, Maimon High. Synopsis Seidou faces off against Maimon in the West Tokyo qualifiers, with Seidou batting first. Maimon’s not playing their southpaw pitcherA southpaw is a left handed pitcher. just yet, but they do have a submarine pitcherA submarine/sidearm pitch is one in which the ball is released underhand, and often just above the ground. on the mound. Kuramochi stands on the batter's box, noting that the pitcher's form is lower than Kawakami, the pitches come up then down, plus the lack of speed of the pitch make it difficult to hit. After two more throws, Kuramochi strikes out. Next to bat is Ryosuke who is instructed by Kataoka to focus on the easy pitches. In the dugout, Miyuki tells Furuya that they play catch just in case. Sawamura asks if he should do it as well, but Miyuki teases him, asking "why", irritating Sawamura. Ryosuke hits a liner to third, while Isashiki swings and miss on the first pitch, then flies out to center on the second. Seidou's turn to defend with Furuya as the starting pitcher. Maimon's coach, Chiba feels like they are being underestimated while the audience wonder where Tanba is. Chiba signs the first batter to not swing unless it's a meatball. But Furuya’s throwing high and the batter’s swinging anyway. It's a 1-2-3 inningA 1-2-3 inning, also known as "Three up, three down" is an inning in which a pitcher faces only three batters and none of those batters successfully reaches base. for Seidou. The captain, Yuuki, is first up to bat to start the second inning and the opponents move to the right side. The short stop is right on second and the second baseman is next to the first baseman. Kataoka tells his players to observe Yuki's batting. He hits a ball that’s just too close to the inside. It makes it past the second baseman and barely past the right fielder. The fifth batter, Masuko, hits it between infielders and makes it to first. Now Miyuki’s up with batters in scoring position. The ball is low and in the center, but Miyuki hits through first and second. Masuko makes it to third, Miyuki to second and Yuuki to home. Masuko’s already running home on a bunt on the first pitch by Shirasu. Masuko makes it home. The eighth batter hits a fly to the outfield and Miyuki gets home. Sawamura is impressed but chooses not to stay still, asking Haruichi to play catch. The rest of the game goes favorably for Seidou, as the Maimon players are flustered and give up 12 runs in four innings. Even after that, the Maimon players are swinging late to Furuya’s pitches. Kawakami was told to be ready at any time, but Kataoka calls Sawamura to pitch the next inning. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime